Honoka's curse
by otakufan375
Summary: A ghost castes a curse on Honoka that turned her into a baby and everyone around the world will stop aging until she turns 16 again. Umi and Kotori become her parents
1. Honoka turns into a baby

Honoka was in the student council room but she didn't was that she was being watched by an evil spirit. The spirit tried to possess her but Honoka's positive energy was too strong and it protected her from being possessed. The spirit tried to cast death curse on her but the positive energy once again protected her. The spirit was getting frustrated from her failures there had to be a curse that she can cast on this girl. The rest muse entered the student council room and that was when Nozomi threw a talisman at the spirit. The others weren't as sensitive to spirits as Nozomi was. The talisman burned the spirit and she was revealed to everyone in front of her.

"Is that a ghost?" Honoka asked

"A g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost?!" Eli sad

Eli screamed and latched on to the closest person and that person was Nico.

"Hey! Eli! Get off me!" Nico yelled

"I'm scared!" Eli said

"Why are you after Honoka?" Umi asked

"My name is Akane and this girl was a monster in the past and killed me" Akane said

"Well that was then and this is now" Kotori said

"This girl is constantly releasing positive energy that protects her from most of my curses" Akane said

"Well now that you know that you can just leave an never come back" Rin said

"I may not be able to harm but I can do something to her. I'm gonna revert her back to a young newborn and sooner or later she'll die at the hands of fate. The entire human race will be ageless until she becomes the right age again. Not only that but her original family will not remember her" Akane said

With that said Akane casted her curse on the entire world and Honoka was started to shrink. The girls shouted her name but that proved to useless because Honoka shrunk until she was no longer seen and all that was left was her uniform. Akane disappeared and left the girls to grieve. The girls were starting to cry because they that Honoka was gone but that was when they heard some crying coming from the uniform. Umi moved towards the clothes and moved them away and saw a baby there. Everyone saw that the baby had ginger hair and blues eyes.

"HONOKA?!" They shouted

The shouting surprised Honoka and she started to cry because she was scared. Honoka started cry and no one knew what to do. Kotori went over to Honoka and picked her up and started to rock her to calm down. Umi started to sing a lullaby to help. Honoka stopped her crying and fell asleep.

"What do we do now?" Nico asked

"If what that ghost said is true then everyone in the world will not age until Honoka becomes her correct age again" Nozomi said

"Which means that we'll have to wait until Honoka is 16 again?" Rin asked

"That seems to be the case" Hanayo said

"But who's gonna take care of Honoka" Maki asked

"That's easy. Kotori and Umi will take care" Eli said

"WHAT?!" Umi and Kotori shouted

"But we don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby" Kotori said

"She's right I think someone like Nico should do it" Umi said

"I have my hands full with three siblings I don't have time to raise a baby" Nico said

"Then what about Maki?" Kotori asked

"I don't how to care for babies yet so I can't" Maki said

Umi and Kotori had no choice but to be Honoka's parents until she becomes 16 again. Umi and Kotori did some research and now they knew how to take care of a baby. Kotori went to the maid café to get a job as maid. She was a maid once before and she went back and got her old job back. She made enough money to pay for rent she actually got payed every week. Kotori would go to work while Umi would stay at home and take care of Honoka. One day however Kotori and Umi had a problem.

"Come on Honoka just drink your milk" Umi said

Honoka kept refusing to drink the bottled milk and Umi's patience was at its limit. Kotori came in and Umi knew she was saved at that moment.

"Kotori please get Honoka to drink her milk" Umi begged

Kotori tried but Honoka refused the milk once again.

"I don't want bottle milk" Honoka said

"Really? Then what do you want?" Kotori asked

"I want booby milk" Honoka said

"EHHH?!" They both said at once

"Booby milk! I want boobie milk!" Honoka said

"W-w-well you heard her Umi give what she wants" Kotori said

"Why do I have to do it?! You're cup size is bigger than mine so you should do it!" Umi said

"I can't do it! It's too embarrassing" Kotori said

"You better suited for this than I am" Umi said

"We can just call Eli or Nozomi" Kotori said

"NO! Honoka is our responsibility! Now breast feed her right now!" Umi said

Kotori tried to say please as a last result but this time it didn't work like it did the other times. Kotori knew that she had no choice so took off her shirt and bra. She picked Honoka and started to feed her. Honoka happily fed off of Kotori. Kotori was embarrassed but she had no choice since Umi forced her to do it. When Honoka was done Umi took her and made her burp while Kotori put her bra and shirt back on.

Umi and Kotori would get into fights over how to raise Honoka. Umi chose to strict on Honoka while Kotori chose to spoil Honoka. So they would get into fights on what the right thing to do was. Honoka would start crying because all the yelling they were doing would start scaring her. Of course when Honoka started crying they would stop fighting and try calm her down. Honoka would have the attention of both Umi and Kotori for a long time.


	2. Aunt Nozomi and Big sister Eli

Honoka was throwing a tantrum because she wanted some bread but Umi was not giving into her demands.

"I want bread! Give me bread!" Honoka yelled

"No! You're not getting any bread! You need to eat something else besides bread!" Umi said

"No! I only want bread!" Honoka yelled

"You can whine all you want I'm not gonna give you any!" Umi yelled

Honoka started to throw things and Umi's patience was at its limit.

"Try to think if something else besides bread" Umi said

Honoka stopped her tantrum and started to think about what else she wanted.

"Strawberry!" Honoka said

"What about vegetables?" Umi asked

"No! Strawberries" Honoka said

Umi sighed and went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of strawberries. She brought them back over to Honoka and gave them to her. She happily took them and started to eat them. Umi sighed with relief. She had to admit she thought that raising a child would be easy but she was wrong by Honoka's behavior ever since she turned into a kid. Umi didn't have as much patience as Kotori did. She didn't know how Kotori did it but she always manages to remain patient.

Umi looked over at Honoka and saw that her mouth was a strawberry mess. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. Honoka went back to her demands from earlier.

"Bread" Honoka said

"No" Umi said

"I want bread" Honoka said

"I don't care if you want bread! You're not getting any!" Umi said

Honoka's tantrum started again. Kotori came back from her maid job and heard the commotion from the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Kotori asked

"Nothing. Honoka wants bread and I told her that she can't have any" Umi said

"Why won't you let her have any bread?" Kotori said

"So she won't gain weight" Umi said

Kotori sighed and grabbed Honoka and carried her over to where the bread was. She grabbed some and gave it to Honoka. Honoka happily took it and started to eat it.

"Kotori! What are you doing?" Umi asked

"She just wants bread, I don't see what the big deal is. Besides babies are supposed to eat a lot or did you forget that?" Kotori asked

"You're too soft on her" Umi said

"And you're too strict on her" Kotori countered

The two girls glared daggers at each other. Lightning sparks were coming out of their eyes and were clashing with each other. They heard a knock at the door. Kotori went over to the door and opened it. It was Eli and Nozomi.

"Eli, Nozomi, what are you two doing here?" Kotori asked

"We came over to check on Honoka" Nozomi said

"How is she?" Eli asked

"She doing fine" Kotori said

Honoka looked at the two strangers in front of them. She didn't know who these ladies were but since her mom knew who they were she assumed that they were good people. Nozomi looked Honoka and smiled at her. She introduced herself to her.

"Hi Honoka, I'm Nozomi. I'm your aunt but you can call me auntie" Nozomi said

"Nozomi! What are you doing? You can't do that without asking us first!" Umi said

"It's fine. After all Honoka looks happy" Nozomi said

"Nice to meet you Auntie" Honoka said

Nozomi blushed when she said that. Nozomi couldn't that Honoka could be this cute. Nozomi just wanted to hug her but she had to hold back because she didn't want to get in trouble. Nozomi looked over at Eli and saw that she was about to introduce herself. But then she got a sinister idea.

"This is Eli Ayase. She's your onee-chan" Nozomi said

"Nozomi! What are you doing?!" Eli asked with a red face

Honoka giggled and the next thing she said almost killed Eli.

"Nice to meet you onee-chan" Honoka said

Eli felt her heart get pierced by an arrow. Eli never thought that Honoka could be this cute. Eli thought she was going to faint but she managed to pull herself together. Honoka looked back at her Auntie and saw her large chest.

"Auntie" Honoka said

"Yes, Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"I want your booby milk" Honoka said

Nozomi and Eli froze when they heard what Honoka just said. Where did Honoka learn that? They gave Kotori and Umi questionable looks. Umi knew what they were accusing them of doing and immediately denied all of it.

"We don't know how she learned it but we didn't teach her those words we swear" Umi said

"We promise that we didn't teach her those words. She already knew them from day one" Kotori said

Honoka giggled at her blushing parents. Umi heard her giggle and glared at her. Honoka saw the glare and started to tear up from Umi's intense look. Honoka started to cry because Umi was scaring her. Kotori was surprised that Honoka started to cry. Her diaper was clean and she already ate. Kotori looked behind her and saw that Umi was glaring at Honoka. Kotori glared at Umi and told her to stop. Eli and Nozomi left since their visit seemed to be at a bad time.

"Umi stop looking at Honoka like that" Kotori said

"She giggled at our embarrassment" Umi said

"She's a kid Umi, lots of kids find these kinds of things funny" Kotori said

"I don't think it's funny" Umi said

"Umi you need to be patient with Honoka and if you can't do that than you're unfit to be a parent" Kotori said

"I didn't even want to be a parent to begin with" Umi said

"Well it's too late now so suck it up and deal with it" Kotori said

Umi couldn't counter that so she stayed silent. Umi went into the bedroom to calm down. Kotori stayed with Honoka. She bounced her up and down to calm her down. When Honoka stopped crying and looked at her mother with teary eyes. Kotori smiled at her and wiped her tears away from her face.

"We were always taking care of you Honoka. Even when we were all the same age we were taking care of you. I was the mother, Umi was the father and you were the child. And now this happening for real. It makes me happy that this is happening but it also makes me sad that you have to go through this again. Don't worry Honoka mommy and daddy will protect you" Kotori said

Honoka smiled at her mother. She didn't know what she was saying but she had a feeling that she was saying nice things to her. Honoka yawned and Kotori giggled at her.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed" Kotori said

Kotori placed Honoka in a crib and put a blanket over her. Honoka closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kotori went into the bedroom and saw that Umi was already asleep. Kotori lied down on the bed and fell asleep for the rest of the evening.


	3. Granny Nico and Big Sis Maki

Honoka was going to meet Nico and Maki this time. Nico and Maki already knew her but Honoka herself didn't know since she was reverted back to a child. Kotori and Umi took Honoka to the park where they were going to meet Nico and Maki. When the two of them showed up they greeted Honoka.

"Hi, Honoka, my name is Maki" Maki said

"And I'm Nico" Nico said

"Hello" Honoka said

Honoka looked at the two girls that were in front of her.

"Big sis Maki" Honoka said

"B-b-big sis?!" Maki asked

Honoka looked at Nico next. Nico was waiting for her to call her big sis but she called her something else instead.

"Granny Nico" Honoka said

Nico went stiff when she heard that the toddler Honoka had just called her a granny. To add even more salt to the wound, the others started to giggle. They tried to hold in their laugh but they were failing.

"I'm not a grandma yet Honoka. I'm not old enough yet" Nico said

"Really?" Honoka asked

"Of course" Nico said

"I'm sorry Granny Nico" Honoka said

Nico was twitching. She was trying to hold in her anger. You could tell that she was angry because her one of her eyes were twitching.

"Honoka, could you stop calling me granny?" Nico asked

"But I like calling you granny" Honoka said

Nico couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at Honoka.

"I AM NOT A GRANNY! I'M NOT AN OLD WOMAN! I'M STILL YOUNG AND PRETTY! IF I WAS AN OLD LADY THEN I COULDN'T BE AN IDOL! SO STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!" Nico yelled

Nico was panting after her outburst. She looked at Honoka and saw the small child had tears in her eyes. Honoka started to sob loudly after she was just yelled at.

"Nice going Nico" Maki said sarcastically

"She was calling me an old woman!" Nico said in her defense

"She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better" Maki said

Kotori and Umi were trying to stop Honoka from crying. They were trying to make her laugh by making funny faces and making funny noises but nothing was working.

"Nico go over there and calm her down" Maki said

"What?! Why do I have to do it?" Nico asked

"Because you're the one who made her cry, so it's only fair that you calm her down" Maki said

Nico looked at Maki and then at the crying Honoka. Nico started to feel guilty and decided to try and cheer her up.

"Fine!" Nico said

Nico went over to Honoka and started to talk to her.

"Honoka, I'm sorry for yelling at you" Nico said

Nico gulped. She knew that she was gonna regret her next words.

"You can call me Granny Nico if you want" Nico said

Honoka stopped crying and looked at her with teary eyes.

"R-really?" Honoka asked

"Y-yes of course"

Honoka instantly cheered up and hugged Nico.

"Yay! Thanks Granny Nico!" Honoka said

Everyone sighed with relief after Honoka stopped crying. They were going to let Honoka roam around but they were going to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't wander off on her own. Honoka saw a tree and wanted to climb it but Umi stopped her.

"Stop right there! You are not climbing that tree" Umi said

"Why?!" Honoka whined

"Because it's too dangerous" Umi said

"Awww" Honoka said

The group decided to get some ice cream and they saw down to enjoy their ice cream. It was almost time for everyone to go home since the sky started to turn pink. They just finished having dinner at a restaurant and they were about to part ways. Before they parted Honoka asked for one last thing before they parted ways.

"I want to hear big sis Maki sing" Honoka said

Maki blushed when she heard what Honoka said

"A-are you sure?" Maki asked

"Yes!" Honoka said

"O-ok" Maki said

Aishiteru banzai!

Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru

Aishiteru banzai!

Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo

Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku

Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga

Miete kita yo na aozora

Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen

Kawaicha dame dayo minna no yume no ki yo sodate

Saa!

Daisuki da banzai!

Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou

Daisuki da banzai!

Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo

Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu

Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa

Daremo shiranai ienai

Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari

Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi

Saa!

Aishiteru banzai!

Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru

Aishiteru banzai!

Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Tokidoki ame ga furu nda kaze de miki ga yureru

Issho ni iku nda minna no yume no ki yo sodate

Saa!

Daisuki da banzai!

Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou

Daisuki da banzai!

Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

Honoka started to clap and she giggled. She looked at Nico next and asked her to sing next.

"Now it's your turn Granny Nico" Honoka said

"You really want to hear my singing?" Nico asked

"Of course I do" Honoka said

"You better start singing Granny Nico" Maki said

Nico glared at Maki.

"SHUT UP!" Nico said

Nico turned back at Honoka and smiled.

"Very well, I will give you the honor of hearing me sing" Nico said

Hi hi hi! Nikkori shite mite yo

Hi hi hi! Nikkori tte daiji damon

Nayamu yori aseru yori nonbiri to ikimashou

Nikko niko no mainichi

Genki ippai ni natte hoshii kara

Ryoute o ue ni unto nobite!

Shinkokyuu ookiku ne nobi nobiru

Kantan desho? Hai

Todoke mahou egao no mahou

Minna o shiawase ni

Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou

Namida sayonara

Nikko nikko niko niko dayo

Hora tanoshiku nare

Kocchi mite kocchi mite

"Tanoshiku na~re genki ni naare naare"

Kocchi mite kocchi mite

"Tanoshiku na~re genki ni nare"

Waraimasho!

Tenki joujou de nanka ukarechau

Hashiri dashitai motto hayaku!

Okurezu ni oikakete haya hayaku

Tanjun desho? Ei

Tsugi no jumon egao no jumon

Minna de shiawase ni

Nikkori no jumon egao no jumon

Kyou mo ashita mo

Nikko nikko niko niko dayo

Hora ureshiku natta? (Doki!)

(Ganbare!)

Todoke mahou egao no mahou

Minna o shiawase ni

Nikkori no mahou egao no mahou

Namida sayonara

Nikko nikko niko niko dayo

Hora tanoshiku nare

Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou

Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni

Egao no mahou tsugi no mahou

Todoke mahou minna o shiawase ni

Honoka giggled and clapped for Nico. Nico bowed and did cute pose to finish her routine.

When they were home Honoka let out a big yawn. Her head drooping and Honoka was trying her best to stay awake. Kotori saw this and giggled.

"Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed" Kotori said

"But I'm not tired" Honoka said

"Yes you are, now come on" Kotori said

Kotori turned to Umi and told her that she'll be in the bedroom as soon as she puts Honoka to bed.

"I'll be with you as soon as I put Honoka to bed" Kotori said

"Alright then" Umi said

When Kotori put Honoka in her crib she fell asleep. Kotori smiled at the sleeping Honoka.

"Good night Honoka" Kotori said

Kotori kissed Honoka's head, turned off the lights and closed the door. Both Umi and Kotori fell asleep next.


	4. The doctor and the dentist

Honoka was with Kotori and Umi at the doctor's office for her checkup. The two older girls did not tell the younger girl that she was going to get a shot because they had a feeling that she would freak out because of needles. They knew that she would do everything in her power to resist going to the doctor's office. They were in the waiting the room and waited for their turn.

Kotori was currently reading a children's book to Honoka. Umi was on the lookout for their name to be called. She hoped that Honoka wouldn't act up in front of the doctor. The last thing she needed was to be embarrassed in front of the doctor.

"Kousaka! You're up next!" A nurse announced

They got up and followed the nurse to an office where Honoka would be checked up. They checked her height and her weight. Both her height and weight were normal for a girl her age. The nurse then checked her blood pressure and it was normal.

"Everything is normal. Please wait and the doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse said

"Thank you" Umi said

As soon as the nurse left Umi turned to Honoka and gave her instructions on what she should do when the doctor comes in.

"Now Honoka, when the doctor comes in make sure that you do everything he tells you" Umi said

"Okay" Honoka said

"And if you're good then you'll get some candy" Kotori said

Honoka's eyes sparkled when candy was mentioned. Normally Umi would object to this but she had to make an acceptation because this was the only way that Honoka would behave.

The doctor came in and looked at the clip board. Kotori and Umi guessed that he was looking at Honoka's vitals. He then looked at Honoka and told her to stay still. She did what the doctor told her and he used his stethoscope to check her heartbeat. He declared that the heart was beating normally. After doing the rest of the tests the doctor told them that he was going to give Honoka a shot.

"I'm give Honoka her shot" The doctor said

Umi and Kotori nodded while Honoka tilted her head in confusion.

"Shot?" Honoka asked

"It's a shot that'll help you stay healthy" Kotori said

The doctor got the shot and pulled the cap off and that's when Honoka saw something that she didn't want to see. It was a needle.

"N-n-needle?" Honoka asked

"It'll be okay, Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka ignored her mother completely and started crying in loud voice.

"I DON'T WANNA A SHOT!" Honoka cried

Honoka tried to get down but she was held down by Umi.

"Honoka! Just let the doctor do his job! It won't hurt! It'll sting but it won't hurt" Umi said

Honoka continued to squirm and tried to escape her other mother's grasp but she failed to get out. She kept crying because she was scared of the needle hurting her. Umi told the doctor to go ahead and give her the shot. The doctor approached the young toddler. Honoka noticed that the doctor was getting closer with the needle in his hand and that cause her to cry even more. The doctor injected the needle into her arm and then took the needle out. Honoka stopped crying because she was surprised that the needle didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"See? It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Kotori asked

Honoka just nodded and Kotori got some candy for Honoka at the front desk. She happily took the candy and started to eat it happily. Umi sighed with relief. She was told by the doctor that children crying at the sight of needles was a common thing here.

The next day it was time for Honoka to go to the dentist and Umi knew that Honoka was gonna cry at this one because most children don't like going to the dentist. They were in the waiting room, waiting for their name to be called. Honoka heard all the activity that was going on in the dentist's office. She was already shaking with fear and tried to escape but Umi was able to grab her before she could even make to the exit. Honoka started to cry loudly like she did yesterday at the doctor's office when she saw the needle.

"Honoka, you need to have your teeth checked" Umi said

"NO! DENTEST SCARY!" Honoka cried

"It's okay, Honoka. The dentist is only going check on your teeth and see how healthy they are. He wants to make sure that you don't have any cavities" Kotori said

Honoka continued to cry because she was so scared. While she was crying Umi heard their name being called.

"Kousaka! You're up next!" A nurse called out

Kotori and Umi followed the nurse to an office. Kotori was holding Honoka, who was still bawling her eyes out, and set her down on the chair. Umi had to hold her down to stop her from running away. Kotori tried to bribe Honoka with toys but that didn't work because she was way too scared to listen to anyone. She tried to bribe her again and this time she tried to tell her the same thing except that she tried to make sure that Honoka would hear her.

"Honoka, if you let the dentist examine your teeth then you'll get some toys as a reward for being good" Kotori said

Honoka stopped crying and looked at Kotori with tears in her eyes.

"You promise?" Honoka asked

"I promise" Kotori said

"Kotori! Don't make promises that you can't keep" Umi said

"I'm not! I'm making a promise that I can keep" Kotori said

Umi just sighed and let Kotori do the talking to Honoka.

Honoka held out her hand to Kotori and only had her pink finger out.

"You have to pinky promise" Honoka said

Kotori smiled and held out her pinky finger and grabbed Honoka's. Both of them and shook on it. Kotori then took her pinky finger and crossed her chest with it.

"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die" Kotori said

When that was done Honoka allowed her teeth to be examined by the dentist and she was done in no time. And just like Kotori promise her, Honoka got a toy and a piece of candy like she was promised. Honoka was happy with her new toy and started to play with it. Umi just sighed and hoped that Honoka wouldn't cause an uproar in the future but she knew that that was wishful thinking.


End file.
